coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3276 (9th September 1991)
Plot Angie throws Curly a lifeline by reminding him that Reg publicly agreed to pay her a professional fee for the float. Curly tells her it doesn't matter as Brendan Scott will want to get back at him for ruining his plans for Raquel in Buxton. Des puts No.6 up for sale. Gail and Martin announce their engagement to Audrey and the Brennans. Vicky looks forward to going back to Codrington Boarding School. Curly tries to get Reg to intercede by threatening to call Alec as a witness to their discussion about Angie's fee. Reg tells him not to worry as Brendan is really after him. Curly faces Brendan and finds out that he was about to be promoted to manager of the Miles Platting branch; instead he is being reprimanded. Brendan tells him that Reg knew about the promotion. Ivy wants Nicky and Sarah Louise to remain Tilsleys. Don tells her that he's sick of hearing about Tilsleys - she's a Brennan now. Audrey hates the Spanish lessons and lets Alma go on her own. Alma bumps into Ken who's doing the wine appreciation course and they go for a drink together. Alec tells Vicky to stop seeing so much of the McDonald twins. Liz overhears and is annoyed. Curly realises that Reg has set him up to stop him being promoted and swears to get even with him. The Gilroys celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary. Betty makes a cake for them. The marital harmony upsets Des. Martin announces to everyone that he's marrying Gail on 27th September and they're all invited. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Senora Robinson - Fenella Norman *Woman at Nightschool - Jean Burston Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *33 Hammond Road - Living room *Bettabuy - Shop floor, manager's office, stairway and loading bay *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Classroom, corridor and stairway Notes *Rosie Webster (Emma Collinge) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's celebration time for Bet and Alec Gilroy, but the limelight is taken away from them as Martin Platt makes an announcement. Meanwhile, Curly finds himself in deep water. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,560,000 viewers (2nd place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 29th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons cutting 17" from the end of the Weatherfield Comprehensive scene where Ken Barlow and Alma Sedgewick decide to go out to a wine bar rather than the Rovers Return. Category:1991 episodes